


Little Rose

by DarthSuki



Series: Suki's Guilty pleasure Reader Inserts [3]
Category: Slender Man Mythos, slenderman - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Tentacles, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My name is...well, I don't have a name," The being almost seemed casual a moment, musing to itself while the tentacles continued to undress and molest his body and skin in the pale moonlight and in the middle of a forest. "People like to call me things though. I've taken a liking to Smexy. Has a ring to it. Short for Sexual Offenderman; I think you can guess, my little rose, how I've gained such a title."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Rose

**Author's Note:**

> The character 'Sexual Offenderman' is a version of Slenderman that was created by Arcanineryu on deviantArt. I do not claim the character, though I do however claim the horrible smut I attempted to write

Note: For the full experience, please use some form of word/writing program to find/replace the following insets with your own personal data.

Basic:

e/c = Eye Color

h/c = Hair Color

h/l = Hair Length/description (wavy, shaggy, soft)

y/n = Your Name

y/t = Boy, Girl, or a certain title that you prefer

y/s= Your Skin (Pale, Dark, Rosy, Tanned…)

 

The forest was certainly dark. Though, that was probably the biggest understatement of the year that y/n could possibly make. It was completely black. He could barely see his hand just a mere two feet from his face, palm pressed up in a anchoring touch against the rough bark of an old tree. Could y/n have chosen any worse of a time to leave the party? What had he even been thinking? Upon the reminder of thinking, which usually meant some form of mental activity, there was yet another painful throb that drawled through the man's mind. Lord. That was certainly the last time he would ever listen to his friends about drinking contests and jumping off a house roof into a pool.

Though y/n had sobered up a bit and dried off with fresh clothes (though slightly small, he had to remember to return the jeans at least to the very kind host of the party), his body still ached with pain. Water certainly wasn't forgiving when one literally belly flopped from hearly fifteen feet up. Again, that was something that y/n certainly never was going to do again.

Another thing he was certainly never at all, in any way, shape or form, was to forget the little fact that he needed a ride home. The man was halfway down the path cutting through the forest before he really, really started to kick his own ass about it. The last tainting and blurring hint of alchohol still lingered on his vision, e/c eyes unable to focus properly, and the lack of any light that managed to glimmer past thick leaves above certainly didn't offer any comfort of the fact. He was literally, completely, and utterly as blind as an old bat. The only thing that did seem in y/n's favor, was the simple fact that he knew the forest fairly well. Well enough at least that he could stumble his way down the trodden dirt path back to the culdasack where his home was. It luck was on his side at least a slight, he would be quite lucky if he found his parents were still out on the town with their own friends. Some wine tasting thing or another, that was all y/n had really heard when his mother and father left the house a few hours ago. And that all seemed nothing but a blurr in his mind.

God, he would have such a horrible hangover tomorrow.

But y/n walked on, albeit with a slight limp to his step. If the ache of the pool incident was one thing to go off of, the constant threat of tripping over a number of roots was at least at the same level of suckishness. Absolute horrible suckishness. 

"Crap," y/n said after a moment, stopping and leaning against the nearest tree. His head throbbed again with a new pain, deep and grinding like some kind of stone presssed raw against his brain. Like rough grainy edges simply grinding down with immeasurable force, and almost instantly the man had to sit down and simply breathe. God, it sucked so much. Why had he even listened? Though repeated, the question wasn't getting a reply, as the constant pain in the man's head didn't allow for enough room for answers or silence. "Shit, shit, shit fuuuuuuck." With a low groan, two y/s hands were brought up and pulled through h/l, h/c hair in soft, attempted comforting motions. Though it didn't lessen the ache through y/n's body, it did help a bit with the headache that continued to thrum like a heavy rainfall in his ears. Never ever, fucking EVER again.

He wasn't sure how long he had been there by the tree, but it was a sudden snap that caught the man's instant attention. He brought his wide e/c eyes up to look, only slightly taken in surprise; had someone come looking to help him out a bit? Of course, he really had pushed off anyone at the part who offered help as he left (another couple mental kicks in the ass), but the idea was really starting to look nice.

It took a moment for y/n to focus his sight, the sudden jarring motion of pulling his head up doing a bit of a biting stab in his temple, but he looked up and around in curiosity.

"Hey," He called out after a moment upon noticing nobody nearby. "Anyone there? Seriously, don't even try anything. Too drunk to bother with any crap pranks." Wannabe kids that weren't old enough to be in the party. Yeah, probably. Y/n wasn't at all worried, but it was certainly an annoying thought as he realized that was probably the case. Great. Stalking kids and he was having the worst headache in the world, in the forest, and it was pitch black. So he growled and pressed his palms over paining eyes, speaking again in greater anger. "Seriously, I will call the cops if you mess with me." Though honestly y/n was sightly unsure if he would even be able to focus long enough to read all the buttons of numbers on any phone at that point, the combination of pain and drunken buzz doing a number on the poor boy, who hadn't really even wanted to drink at the party in the first place. Y/n had been there more or less just for the sake of hanging out with some friends, and they in turn decided to make a drinking game out of the pool out back.

When nobody responded (and really, who WOULD respond if they were a little prank-playing kid?), y/n sighed and slowly pushed himself up onto his feet, grimacing only once in the movement as his legs greatly protested.

Though, after another moment, y/n suddenly froze. When had the wind stopped blowing? The lack of light cool brushing over his y/s cheek was really almost pitiful to be worried over (really, who was worried when the wind stopped blowing?) but it was accompanied by the most earie of sensations that y/n felt himself shiver. Leaning against the tree, he blinked, let his eyes turn slightly to the side, and nearly jumped out of his skin when a smooth, deep voice suddenly purred in his ear.

"Hey there handsome," It whispered lightly. Y/n let out a shout of surprise and fell forward instantly; he was sure his body was about to make a painful collision with the hard cold ground when he was stopped, his falling grabbed and....held. More specifically by a thin limb wrapped around his waist, holding him up as his feet and legs were only slightly loose as cooked noodles.

Y/n's first instinct was instant. He turned around the best he could, legs again finding their strength and footing despite the screeching pain against it, and his heart doubled it's pace at the sight before his eyes. 

A blank, faceless form stared at him. Literally, no face, no eyes, just pure blank white. This made the man tremble suddenly, forgetting for a moment about absolutely everything that had worried him before. Soft lips parted, a scream wanting to force itself out from the man's lungs, but nothing came out. Instead he stood there in muted terror, eyes wide and arms limp, useless as all they did were barely press against the man's?--no, the creature's chest. His entire mind stopped working.

But in that silence that same purring voice was heard again, and y/n couldn't deny that the creature before him was the source. "Don't you know it's unsafe to be in the woods when it's this dark?" It asked, and for a moment y/n's disfuntional mind could actually detect a hint of pure amusement on it's tone. "You never know when someone might come snatch you up. Hmmm, and you would certainly make a desire for it..." The amusement was replaced with something deeper, something that made y/n's body absolutely shiver with an emotion he couldn't at all place. His breathing quickened, eyes wide open and and mouth parted into nothing more than a silent scream. He couldnt' speak, couldn't move, and for the longest time y/n wasn't sure if it was from fear, or simply because he couldn't bring himself to remember how to move.

"Bit silent aren't you?" The creature whispered, faceless head tilting forward. Getting closer to y/n. And then, that was suddenly when the man felt again that he could move, instantly pushing it away from him. But it was too late; the arm wrapped around his waist tightened, forcing him closer until finally their forms pressed against one another solidly. It was then, as horrid of circumstances it was to make such observations, y/n found that the pale creature wore a trenchcoat. The buttons pressed almost painfully into y/n's skin through his old t-shirt.

And then something even creepier caught his eyesight, which was literally all over the place. Look at the creature, look away from the creature, it all seemed to be a bad idea. But when the movement of an open mouth caught y/n's attention, he simply coudn't look away. From where there hadn't even been lips, there was suddenly a gaping mouth, pulling wide a devilish green. Y/n could see sharp fanging teeth linging it's mouth, a thin and almost snake-like tongue lightly flickering out and ghosting over y/n's cheek. He shivered again, the feeling surprisingly warmth against his skin, and in that same moment the man was limp yet again. Unable to move. Fear or poison? Y/n wasn't sure. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he had somehow passed out along the dirt path and was suffering one hell of a drunk dream.

But it felt very real. The tongue almost (and dare he say almost) playfully brushing over his cheek, jaw and then throat, while a sudden pressure against his belly made the man think that it was a hand tugging on his shirt. But when y/n looked frightfully towards the creature's arms, he found that the creature's other hand was firmly grabbing and holding his shoulder, which didn't make any sense whatsoever. What was pulling at his shirt? What...wh-what was pulling it up? Using what was left of his ability to so much as twitch in movement, y/n looked down slightly to find the same whisping thinness of the creatures tongue pulling at the old material of y/n's t-shirt. Was it, no--oh lord no, fuck no--it was some kind of freaking tentacle.

The observation had the man suddenly struggling again, and finally he found his voice just enough to speak.

"Fuck!" It came out far less than the dignified yell that he wanted, and for some reason that only made the creature chuckle with greater amusement. "Fuckfuckfuck get it away from me!" He moved and pulled his body in all directions, but couldn't escape the cool, soft touch of skin slithering up his chest and under his shirt, pressing gently against bare skin. It had a feeling of undulation about it, one that almost made y/n recall what would be the movement of a snake (a scale-less, grey, tentacle snake). He whimpered pitifuly as it grew painfully obvious that there wasn't near enough strength in his body to get away from it, and so with that draining thought the man decidedly went limp again. 

"Hey, don't be so down," The creature reminded him of it's ability to speak, and that at least brought e/c eyes up in attention to look at it once more. The tentacle flicked lightly over one side of his chest, tip just circling and playing about with one of his nipples to the point where he nearly moaned at the...the interesting sensation. "Ah now, look at this... For such a cute boy, I'd think you'd be used to this kinda thing." Another gentle flick over the pink nub had y/n almost honestly whimpering. The white creature ate it all up, his looks of delighted (though restrained and pulled) pleasure, sweet cheeks gone absolutely flushed. There was a flash of grey, and suddenly y/n found himself half naked, chest bare and naked to see.

The tentacles returned to their former doings; one on his chest, abusing happily the soft pink nubs of flesh, while others darted and caressed across his y/s skin.

Y/n only had the mind to beg once more, fear and nearly unwanted arousal filling up every facet of thought. "Please..." He whimpered, biting his lip when one strong muscled tentacle wrapped around his wrists and held them above his head, allowing the creature to let go of him and instead stand there, hands pressing and brushing up and down his naked sides. "P-Please don't..."

"Don't?" It looked as if the being was only just pondering on the possibility. "Don't what? Don't touch you, don't lick you, don't make you feel so fucking good you'll be dreaming of this for weeks?" The lips upon the eye-less face pulled wide in a toothy, mischievous grin. "You should have thought about it before you took that rose at your pretty little house party. So innocent, not even knowing that you had given me permission to ravish your beautiful little body; I promise though that I'll be gentle." The words were only half-mocking, and it caused y/n to have a big, red flush paint across his skin and cheeks. He was silent, but continued to plead wordlessly up at the creature with wide, fearful eyes.

"My name is...well, I don't have a name," The being almost seemed casual a moment, musing to itself while the tentacles continued to undress and molest his body and skin in the pale moonlight and in the middle of a forest. "People like to call me things though. I've taken a liking to Smexy. Has a ring to it. Short for Sexual Offenderman; I think you can guess, my little rose, how I've gained such a title." It chuckled again, and pressed soft and surprisingly warm palms down until they were laying on the waistband of y/n's jeans. After a dark, lithe black tongue hissed out to lick across it's sharp teeth, Smexy (As strange as a name it was) nuzzled at y/n's throat and started to pull them down. Considering y/n wasn't wearing a belt, the clothing fell without much protest to keep them held to his skinny hips, and they were soon nothing more than a crumpled heap on the dirt ground, his boxers soon following. It left him absolutely bare and naked before the deep gaze. 

"Oh, you really are pretty," Smexy purred the words out nexto to y/n's ear, whom was shivering and whimpering against both the cold of the night air touching intimate skin, and the fact that he felt humiliated and vunerable to this creature. This creature that was going to actually do unthinkable things to him. And as if it could read his thougths, as out of place and odd as it was in consideration to it's former actions, Smexy placed a gentle hand against y/n's cheek. "I will not hurt you. I mean, I'm going to take what I fucking want--that tight, sweet little ass of yours--but you know, you can actually enjoy it a bit." Fingers rubbed small little circles against the man's skin, and his whimpering stopped for a few moments. He looked to Smexy, the creature with no eyes, wide sharp mouth, hands on his face (as if it was trying to /comfort/ him) and numorous tentacles tracing around his thighs, legs, waist and chest. 

"B-but fuck, I h-haven't--" Y/n bit his lip and tried to shake his head, both to rid himself of odd, confusing thoughts as much as those soft hands cupping his face. "Please, fuck, do-don't do it..."

"Hmm, so shy? I wonder why that could be..." smexy didn't bother heading the man's pleas, and instead almost affectionately nuzzled against his face. "And so cute; I would have thought otherwise, but are you? You must be, I mean, you're being so deliciously innocent." One single tentacle traced its way down y/n's chest, over the flushed skin and down until it met with a thin line of h/c hair. Further down, and the grey muscle wrapped itself around a half-hard cock, which was suddenly looked at with interest by at least one of the two. "A sweet little virgin, aren't you?"

The statement (though very, painfully and embarassingly true) caused the man to shiver and whimper when the curious tentacle held him, hot and getting harder by the moment. Fuck, it actually felt nice, really good actually, and y/n couldn't help it when a low groan rumbled from his chest. This surely had Smexy grinning, his teeth glinting pure white in the moon's filtering bits of light through the thin layer of brown, withering leaves above.

"When you've lived for as long as I have, you learn to see things without actually asking." Smexy stepped closer to y/n and pressed a gentle hand to his bare chest, answering the question that the young man hadn't honestly thought to ask. Hell, he had a soft grey muscle pulling and gripping the base of his flushed, already hard cock; one wouldn't normally have a list full of questions waiting to be asked in such a situation. Y/n moaned again and felt his head loll back, eyes fluttering shut when the warmful grip pulled up over the length of his manhood, and then back down to the base. It did that a few times back and forth, before on the upstroke y/n could feel a soft, teasing tickle against the very head of his cock. He whimpered and rolled his hips forward the best he could, mind already going cloudy and muted with the pleasure.

Smexy grinned wide as one could assume wasn't even physically possible (as if he was physically possible to begin with) and then leaned forward even further, until their torsos were almost touching. "I could do it you know," the blank white face almost seemed for a moment in a flash of amusement, but then again that could have been y/n seeing things, his eyes going blurry with another wave of pleasure coursing through his veins. "I could just take you. Right here. Not like anyone would notice; you chose the fuckin' worst way to walk home y'know." But regardless of the fright and worry that the words should have roused within y/n's mind, all he could do was bite his lip and pitifully try to hide his whimpers of pleasure. Every stroke, soft and firm in just the right ways, caused him to shiver and shake. So good, it felt so good and y/n could barely even think farther than spreading his legs out a bit farther and jutting his hips forward in a pitiful and soundless beg for more.

Shameless, but it felt so damn good.

Still, but entirely amused, Smexy's grip on his hands lessened enough so y/n's only focuse was on that damnable tentacle wrapped around his length, moving so perfectly that for a moment, y/n wondered if he really was dreaming. A demented, perverted dream where he would wake up with wettness staining his boxers and a pounding headache.

But when the sudden flare of pleasure licked at the bottom of the man's stomach, he knew for sure that it wasn't a dream; it was far too good to be a dream, far too sharp and pure for it to be a mere haze in his mind during slumber. And a jolt of his slim body, a lightning bolt of absolute exstacy, ensured that very fact.

....It wasn't until a few thick, dazing moments later that y/n felt the thick wet tendrils sticking to his skin, the telltale fact the explosion in his mind had been his complete undoing. His lips were parted, tongue slowly lolling out in a lazy attempt to wetten his lips once more. Legs were shaking beneath the man, barely able to keep his own weight held up. And when he tried to speak, tried to utter even the softest word of confusion and shock (his rational mind was quickly taking the place of where the lust had once been), the man simply couldn't get a bare noise out from between his lips.

Instead, Smexy quickly filled the silence, one tentacle-tip tracing up and down y/n's chest and painting the bits of release in some random, obcene picture upon the hot skin. "Now now; you look pretty like that~" His inflexion was amusement, but the flash of teeth, the sudden pull of those harsh tentacles until he and the other's bodies were flush and hot against one another. "Maybe I'll play with you for a bit longer than I thought before. I haven't felt such satisfaction with watching another get off in a long time." And then there was a flurry of motion and movement around y/n's eyes, he couldn't so much as start to place what was going on in the clinging haze to his mind and vision. His body was no longer held up by his own feet--instead, his body was held soft and cushioned against the being's warm chest.

The world began to blacken, the dark smoke curling inwards of e/c eyes and their vision. And it was the last thing that y/n could understand; the feeling of soft arms holding him, the drying splatters of come on his chest, and a deep purr right beside his ear.

He came too again several hours later, waking with a shout in his own bed. The sun was up and the air crisp, though when y/n looked, there was absolutely no markings on his clothed skin, not a single piece of evidence that he had even been touched, been kissed. And in that singular moment the man was sure that he must have been dreaming, must have made up absolutely everything in his own druken, lustful need for another warm body--

Until he saw the small red rose sitting upon his bedside desk, and read the small note that was hanging from it's stem.

_You'll be happy to know I hadn't violated you in your sleep yet, my little rose. You were much too fun to soil. But don't think that is the last time you shall ever see me, oh no--_

_Our games have only just begun._

_-S.O._


End file.
